PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 41: More Tales from Sparkyville
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Verona and Damien are back with more horrific stories for Halloween. Stories include a tribute to Edgar Allan Poe, The Headless Baseball player, and the return of the Werebeagle.
1. Introduction

Episode 41: More Tales from Sparkyville

**INTRODUCTION by VERONA AND DAMIEN**

_VERONA_

Hello there, horror fans. We are back once again to tell you three more Tales from Sparkyville. And this time there will be no psychotic gang leaders trying to take over the town (as that nut is locked away in a federal facility in parts unknown), no marble-playing bullies either.

_DAMIEN_

That's right, Verona. We have three new stories for you. And one is actually a sequel to a previous one we told last year. You'll have to wait and see what it is.

_VERONA_

Damien, they already know it's a sequel to "Werebeagle".

_DAMIEN_

Good grief, I swear… Anyway, yes there are some new tales to tell, and aside from the Werebeagle sequel, we have a story based on one of Poe's classics, and another based on a ghostly Baseball player. So sit back and enjoy More Tales from Sparkyville!

**UP NEXT: STORY 1**


	2. Story 1

**STORY 1: THE CANARY**

_based off of "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe_

_Starring:_

_Linus Van Pelt (the narrator)_

_Eudora (as Eudour)_

_and Woodstock as The Canary_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Rerun Van Pelt_

_VERONA: As you can see, our first story is based on Poe's "The Raven". But, as last time, we substituted the PEANUTS gang in the original places of the protagonists and antagonists. Enjoy._

_ I remember that I was sitting in my bedroom, thinking about the lost Eudour. My love, Eudour. Forever gone away and lost in that midnight dreary. Got comfort from my sister and baby brother for my grief and sorrow when Eudour went away forever. I sit and think about my beloved Eudour._

_ All of the sudden, I hear a tap at my bedroom door. I say "Who is tapping at my bedroom door?" No one answers. I look outside and see no one. My siblings are out doing something. I close my door. I hear the tapping again. Who could it be? Is it the spirit of Eudour? Could be. Is it another spirit coming to visit? Maybe. Soon I hear that it's not coming from my bedroom door as previously suspected. It is coming from the window._

_ So I walk slowly towards my window where the tapping is coming from. I open the shades and in comes a bird. A Canary. He perches himself atop the trim of my bedroom door and stares at me. I stare at the bird. It must be a messenger from beyond. Maybe he has knowledge about my beloved Eudour. I decide to talk to the Canary._

_ "Tell me, oh great Canary, will I continue to suffer from Eudour being no more?"_

_ Sayeth the Canary, "Even more!"_

_ "You lie!" I shout. "Even though my beloved Eudour is no more, I shouldn't have to suffer from the loss, should I?"_

_ Sayeth the Canary, "Even more!"_

_ I looked at this tiny bird, mocking me. I grow more furious with every "Even more" he delivers to me. And the air grows denser. I realize my suffering will never cease. I lay on the floor in the shadow of the Canary. As my body will stay there. Even more…_

"Get up , you blockhead!"

Linus sat up from the floor to see Lucy staring at him strangely. Rerun was with her, and he was as confused as she was.

"What in the world are you doing on the floor?" Lucy asked. "And who is this 'Eudour' you were speaking of?"

Linus then realized he was sleeping after reading a book with Edgar Allan Poe poetry. It was turned to "The Raven".

"That's it!" said Linus. "That's the last time I read Poe before bed!"

"It amazes me how much I don't understand you sometimes, Linus," sighed Lucy. "Anyway, we're about to go to the movies. You want to invite Eudora? I invited Schroeder and Rerun's inviting Piper."

"Sure, I'll give her a call." And Linus pulled out his cell phone and called Eudora to invite her to the movies. Then he put his book away on his dresser and left with his family to the movies.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

"'_Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—_

_Only this and nothing more."_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

**UP NEXT: STORY 2**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Admittedly not my best, but it does get better from here._


	3. Story 2

**STORY 2: THE HEADLESS BASEBALL PLAYER**

_Based off of "Sleepy Hollow"_

_Starring:_

_Charlie Brown_

_Frieda Rich_

_Linus Van Pelt_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Schroeder Klimt_

_Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt_

_Marcie Carlin_

_Franklin Armstrong_

_Thibault Watkins_

_Snoopy_

_Sally Brown_

_and Unknown* as The Headless Baseball Player_

_DAMIEN: All right, baseball fans! Get ready for a home run of a scary tale about a mysterious headless baseball player. Our story takes place during the Great Depression era around sometime in the mid-1930s. A youth baseball team was about to meet a scary scepter!_

Charlie Brown's team was behind two points. They were playing against Peppermint Patty's team again, who constantly trounced them every time they played against each other. His team was up to bat in the bottom of the ninth inning. Two of his best hitters, Linus, his best friend, and Snoopy, his pet beagle, managed to help load the bases. Now it was their worst player, Linus's sister, Lucy's turn to bat. They only had one out, so they were okay for now. Lucy predictably struck out, so now they had two outs and one last chance to score at least a tying run. Luckily the bases were still loaded. They needed one run to stay in and two to tie the game.

One of Charlie Brown's players, Schroeder was up to bat. He wasn't the best, but wasn't the worst, either. He wasn't the strongest hitter, but maybe he could get to first quickly. Fortunately, he received four "balls" and was able to walk in a run. Now they were only one point behind. And Linus was on third, Snoopy on second, and now Schroeder was on first. Charlie Brown, himself, was up to bat, which was unfortunate for him as Peppermint Patty could strike him out easy. Maybe Linus could steal home before he struck out, Charlie Brown thought to himself.

"STRIKE ONE!"

Charlie Brown missed that first one. That was expected. He still had a slight shot at hitting the ball, but Patty's fast ball was too much for anyone, especially him. He steadied his bat and got ready to swung. He focused on the ball and…

"STRIKE TWO!"

Now he was nervous. One more strike and they would lose the game. This time it would be worse because they were one point away from tying the game. If it was a clean sweep, when they scored NO runs, that would be easier to take than being one run away from tying and possibly winning. Frieda, Charlie Brown's center fielder and girlfriend cheered him on from the dugout.

"You can do it, baby!" she shouted. "Grit your teeth and bear down!"

That was all Charlie Brown needed, because as Peppermint Patty threw yet another fastball to seemingly crush his team, Charlie Brown smashed the ball out of the field and scored an almost impossible (for him) home run to win the game. First Linus hit home plate, then Snoopy to tie it up, and Schroeder and Charlie Brown ran in the final two points for the win. Charlie Brown was elated. His team finally beat Peppermint Patty's team. Patty herself, couldn't believe it, but was a good sport about it, as her team was still in first place in the Junior League, so one loss wasn't a big deal to them. She went to congratulate her friend and baseball rival.

"Good game, Chuck," she said with a smile. "I have to admit, you did good out there."

"Thanks, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "We appreciate that."

"Sure, but we still lead the league, Chuck. So one loss isn't so bad for us."

"Maybe, but one win speaks volumes for our team." And he and his team went to celebrate their win at the malt shop. Peppermint Patty went to gather her stuff and head back to her neighborhood.

"Aren't you sad that Charles's team won, sir?" asked her best friend Marcie.

"Nah," said Patty. "Chuck needed a win. I'm actually okay that we lost this one. We can't win them all, you know."

"You guys need anymore help?" asked Thibault. "I was going to see my girlfriend, Holly, before I head home."

"We have everything, Thibault," Patty replied. "You can split, if you want."

"Thanks." And Thibault left for his girlfriend's house.

After leaving the malt shop, Charlie Brown and Snoopy walked Frieda home. She said, "I'm so happy we finally won a game, Charlie Brown."

"I am too, Frieda," Charlie Brown replied. "I got you to thank for the motivation."

"I have to support my man, don't I?" Frieda said. They reached her home and she kissed Charlie Brown goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too." And Charlie Brown and Snoopy left for home.

"We better get home fast, Snoopy," Charlie Brown said to his dog. "Kids have been turning up missing from being out too long, as of late." And they high-tailed it for home.

About an hour later, Thibault was coming back from his girlfriend's place. He was a little far from home so he tried to go as quick as he could. He actually cut through the baseball field that his team usually played on. But it was enveloped in thick fog. He could barely see where he was. As he walked through the field, he turned around to see a baseball player on the pitcher's mound, but this was no ordinary ball player, While he had a uniform on, he didn't wear a cap. In fact, he had no head for said cap! Thibault got scared.

The player held up a fireball like a baseball. He began to throw a pitch with the fireball. Thibault started running as fast as he could, but that fireball was on his tail. He ran for blocks and finally made it to his home. He ran in and closed the door, plus putting any kind of furniture at the door to block that headless baseball player and any flaming baseballs out. He felt like he was finally safe.

"Dad?" Thibault called out. "Please tell me you're home!" And he went into his father's room, only to find the headless baseball player waiting for him.

"What do you want with me?!" Thibault cried. The specter just cackled with dry laughter that came from nowhere. He held up another flaming baseball.

"Where's my father?!" the boy asked. But the baseball player just laughed some more, and Thibault tried to run away, but the scepter was too fast for him and threw the fireball towards him again. From outside the house people hear a wail of a young boy.

The next day, all of the kids were talking about the disappearance of Thibault. His father had worked late and wasn't home until one in the morning. All that was left of poor Thibault was his baseball glove and shoes.

"No one knows what happened to him," said Franklin.

"Wow!" shuddered Lucy. "That could have been one of us!"

"Snoopy and I had made it home just in time," added Charlie Brown. "Otherwise we'd be missing, as well as Thibault."

"And I, for one, am glad you're safe, sweetheart," said Frieda, hugging Charlie Brown.

"Does anyone know what happened to Thibault?" asked Sally, Charlie Brown's sister.

"Not a clue, Sally," Linus responded. "It's like he disappeared from thin air."

"Well I know I'm sleeping with the lights on tonight!" replied Lucy. "Let go get something to eat at the malt shop." And the kids left to go eat at the malt shop. Nearby, they thought they heard the voice of a young boy crying out for help. Charlie Brown in particular turned around and looked at his baseball field.

"Did you hear something, Charlie Brown?" asked Frieda.

He thought for a moment, and then said, "No. Must've been the wind or something." And they continued to the malt shop. No one ever found out about what happened to Thibault or those other kids that went missing. But some folks believe that the headless baseball player still lurks whenever there's a foggy night around a junior baseball field.

**UP NEXT: STORY 3**


	4. Story 3

**STORY 3: RETURN OF THE WEREBEAGLE**

_Starring:_

_Charlie Brown_

_Frieda Rich_

_Linus Van Pelt_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Sally Brown_

_Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt_

_Marcie Carlin_

_Franklin Armstrong_

_Sylvia "Cobra" Martinez_

_Holly "Rattler" Newton_

_Thibault Watkins_

_Snoopy_

_and Andy as the Werebeagle 2.0_

_VERONA: And now the story you've been waiting for! "Return of the Werebeagle"!_

_DAMIEN: The story picks up one year after the events of the last story, so we're still in the early 1900s after the turn of the century._

It had been one year since Charlie Brown's dog, Snoopy, had become the feared Werebeagle. But ever since getting the wolf bite on his paw healed and as he continued to wear Franklin's silver medallion, he was seemingly cured. People were weary of Snoopy now knowing that he was the Werebeagle and even protecting their supply of dogfood. Even with Charlie Brown and his friends trying to convince them Snoopy was cured and was no longer the Werebeagle, folks were still unsure.

One day, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and a depressed Snoopy, walked into town for some candy. As they entered, the store owner told the kids Snoopy needed to stay outside. While Charlie Brown and Frieda were okay to come in, the "Werebeagle" wasn't allowed. Snoopy was near tears.

"Just go home, Snoopy," said a sad Charlie Brown. "We'll get you your favorite candy. Without coconut, of course." And Snoopy reluctantly went back home.

"Can you believe these people, hun?!" said an angry Frieda. "They are so untrusting!"

"I know, Frieda," Charlie Brown replied. "Snoopy has become a pariah in this town. He may have to head back to Daisy Hill if this keeps up."

"Oh no!" cried Frieda.

"I don't like it, either," said Charlie Brown, "but if this keeps up, I may have no choice." Unbeknownst to the kids, Snoopy hung back to listen in. He started sobbing and decided right then and there to leave town and head back to Daisy Hill Puppy Farm later that night.

Later when Charlie Brown came home, Sally ran outside to greet him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Big Brother!" she said, with tears in her eyes. "Snoopy ran away! I found this note on his doghouse!" She handed it to her brother. It read:

_Dear round-headed kid and friends,_

_ Because the townsfolk here doesn't want me here because they believe that I'm still the Werebeagle, I have decided to head back to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. Do not come back for me. This is for the best so you and everyone else can stop getting ridiculed because of my past transgressions. Goodbye forever._

_Snoopy_

Charlie Brown was sad, but then became furious. "Sally, go get Linus and Lucy. I'll get Frieda, Peppermint Patty and the others. We'll meet back here in a half hour."

Sometime later, all of the Browns friends were there. Charlie Brown began, "Okay listen up. Snoopy ran away because the townspeople was still thinking he was the Werebeagle. We kids know that isn't the case."

"So what do you want us to do, Charlie Brown?" asked Lucy.

"We will head for the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and bring Snoopy back," Charlie Brown responded. "And we will somehow try to convince the adults in town that he isn't the Werebeagle anymore. I only need a few people to join me."

"I'll go with you, honey," said Frieda.

"I will too, Charlie Brown," added Linus.

"Count me in, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty responded.

"I will go as well," added Franklin.

"All right, the rest of you stay vigilant," Charlie Brown finished. "If Snoopy comes back, let Sally know." And Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Franklin all left for the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm.

Later that night, Lucy was getting ready for bed. All of the sudden she heard a howl. It was a high-pitched howl.

"It couldn't be!" she said to herself. She looked out the window and saw nothing. She resumed getting ready for bed and was about to sleep when she heard the howl again. She looked out her window to see a beastly creature staring at her.

"AAUGH!" she screamed. "IT'S THE WEREBEAGLE!" And sure enough, a werebeagle was staring straight at her, but was it Snoopy? While it very much was a werebeagle, the markings were different from Snoopy's when he was the Werebeagle. This werebeagle had longer fur, different markings on its body, and even looked like it was smiling. After a moment, the new werebeagle left for parts unknown.

The next day, folks were talking about the werebeagle coming back. They immediately went to the Brown's home to see where Snoopy was. When Sally answered the door, she was taken aback by the angry mob.

"Where's your dog at, Sally?!" asked an angry Thibault.

"He left yesterday," Sally replied. "It was because of you folks accusing him of still being a werebeagle."

"Well it seems he didn't get too far!" said another angry kid. "Plus all of our dogfood is gone!"

"My brother is looking for him as we speak!" Sally said. "He hasn't been home at all!"

"She tells the truth!" The people turned around to see Lucy. "I saw the Werebeagle last night! He had different markings from Snoopy. Plus I saw its paw. Snoopy had a wolf bite on his right paw; this one had one on the left. Getting back to his markings, Snoopy's markings are all black, but this one had tan markings, and was shaggier!"

"Oh no!" gasped a friend of Lucy's named Holly, who was also Thibault's girlfriend. "Tee Wee, don't you see? This ISN'T Snoopy we're looking for. It's his brother, MY dog!"

"Andy?" asked a confused Thibault.

"Yeah," Holly replied. "He must've gotten a bite from a wolf, like his brother. How Lucy described him, shaggier coat, tan markings, that's Andy to a tee!"

"Let's go see Andy now," suggested Sylvia, friend to Holly and Lucy. "Look for the bite on his left paw." And the townsfolk, along with Sally and Lucy, went to see Andy at Holly's house.

When they got there they saw a tired Andy, with dogfood still in his mouth, laying on the ground. Holly went over to wake him up. "Andy, get up boy. Let me see your paw." And Andy lifted a wounded left paw for everyone to see.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Lucy. "Andy is the new Werebeagle. And THERE'S the proof!"

"Not to mention the dogfood around him," added Marcie, who had just joined up with the people.

"Remember what cured Snoopy?" said Sally. "He had to wear something made of silver, to keep him from turning into a werebeagle, like a man turning into a werewolf. Plus the bite needs to be treated right away! First does anyone have something made of silver?"

"I got a silver pendant that I got from my paw," said a tall raggedy-looking boy with red hair.

"Perfect!" said a smiling Sally. "Holly, put this around Andy's neck and get him to the vet to treat his bite." And Holly did as instructed.

"Now don't you all feel ashamed about treating OUR dog as a social pariah?" Sally responded to the guilty-looking crowd. "You were ready to serve up his head on a platter, when he wasn't responsible. It was his brother. And just like Snoopy, Andy WILL be cured! Now what are you going to do? Treat Andy like you treated Snoopy?"

"We're sorry, little girl," said a teenaged blond-haired girl with a raspy voice. "This will never happen again. And both your dog and his brother will be welcomed again in this town." And all of the kids cheered, as did the townspeople. At that very moment, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Franklin all returned with Snoopy.

"We're back, everyone!" Charlie Brown announced.

"Big brother!" exclaimed Sally. "You're not going to believe this, but another werebeagle appeared!"

"Good grief, really?" asked a bewildered Charlie Brown.

"But it was Snoopy's brother Andy this time, Charles," said Marcie.

"And Holly's getting him treated now," added Lucy.

The same teenaged girl walked up to Charlie Brown and said, "We're so sorry for how we treated your dog, Charles. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Sure," said Charlie Brown. "What about you, Snoopy? Do you forgive them?"

Snoopy thought for a moment, and then saluted the townsfolk. They cheered again and everyone was happy.

"This is so exciting, hun!" said a happy Frieda who then kissed Charlie Brown.

"It sure is, Frieda," agreed Charlie brown.

A few months later, Andy was cured and his wolf-bite wound healed. To combat wolf attacks on beagles or other dogs, the townsfolk chased all the wolves out of town. No wolf has been seen in Sparkyville since. Though if you listen closely, you may hear the faint high-pitched howl of a werebeagle in the distance. But folks say it's the wind.

**UP NEXT: FINALE**


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE by VERONA AND DAMIEN**

_VERONA: Well I hope you all enjoyed our new stories. Did you have fun again, Damien?_

_DAMIEN: I sure did, Verona, dear sister. And if you want to hear more, come back to our manor anytime._

_BOTH: See you soon!_

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Claudia sat dumbfounded. Finally Patty exclaimed, "Lucille was right! These guys are terrible!"

"P-pretty lame in my h-humble opinion," added Claudia.

"The Werebeagle story was pretty good, sir," said Marcie.

"Maybe, but still average," said Patty. "Come on, gang! Maybe it's not too late to meet up with the kids at Joe's Café." And all five of them left.

"Maybe we need to bone up on our story telling," suggested Damien. Verona just shook her head in disbelief.

Later at Joe's, all of the kids were there, except Linus and Eudora, who were in the pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin again. Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Claudia spotted Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy, Schroeder, Cobra, Rattler, Joslyn, Thibault, and Dominick at a big table.

"Heya, gang!" Patty greeted.

"Hey guys," Frieda greeted back.

"Where were you coming from on this Halloween?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Some big manor, the same one you Serpents went to last year," said Patty.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Patricia," Lucy responded.

"Anyways, enough of the not-so-gruesome twosome," said Patty. "Anything looking good on the menu?" And the kids ate and discussed their Halloween activities the rest of the evening.

**THE END**

Claudia Grandin created by LivingOnLaughs


End file.
